Wall-mounted porcelain toilets are commonly used in hospitals and other health care settings. Porcelain is preferred because it is relatively inexpensive and unreactive to most cleaning compounds. The off-the-floor mounting allows easy cleaning of the floor around and under the toilet. However, these toilets are not well-suited to very heavy and obese patients; the wall-mount configuration is weaker and porcelain is more likely to break under excess weight than stainless steel.
Thus, there is a need for a support structure for wall-mounted porcelain toilets that will allow such toilets to support heavier patients. There is also a need for a support frame that does not interfere with cleaning the floor under the toilet. Still further, there is a need for a support frame that can be retro-fitted easily on to existing toilets.